Lost Dreams Você acha que pode me calar?
by Mya Lestrange
Summary: Fanfic também por Keka Potter. Gina e Sophia são melhores amigas desde o primeiro ano, e dividem o dormitório com Georgina. Draco, Alex e Blaise tinham tudo para se dar bem, se não fosse o pequeno fato de Blaise namorar uma grifinória. Lorelai é a irmã ma
1. Capitulo I

**Resumo:**

Gina e Sophia são melhores amigas desde o primeiro ano, e dividem o dormitório com Georgina.

Draco, Alex e Blaise tinham tudo para se dar bem, se não fosse o pequeno fato de Blaise namorar uma grifinória.

Lorelai é a irmã mais nova de Draco, namorada de seu melhor amigo, Alex, e melhor amiga de Blair Zabini, irmã gêmea de Blaise Zabini

Jack e Jess são os gêmeos lufanos amigos de Gina. Não que eles se importem com o mundo mágico tanto quanto ela, mas no fundo eles se dão bem ;D

Harry, Rony e Hermione continuam o trio maravilha, mas não como antes. Agora que o tempo passou as aventuras começam a ser vivida mais intensamente e separadamente.

. Breve Resumo.

**Capitulo I**

_Tic - Tac _

O relógio cuco no fim da longa Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas marcava o quão entediante eram aquelas aulas. Depois de justos quarenta minutos, Aquino ainda não havia acabado de dissertar sobre como o magistério era lindo e seus alunos eram... _idiotas_.

Do fundo da classe os alunos disparavam piadinhas sobre o corte de cabelo ultrapassado, ou sua roupa de segunda mão. E dessa vez não era exclusividade sonserina. No canto esquerdo, Lorelai ouvia atentamente todas as palavras, com uma típica expressão fingida de interesse, que o entanto não passava de um "_Cara, esse velho é mesmo caduco..._".

Do outro lado da sala, Gina olhava do professor, para Sophia, e ria, as duas cochicharam a aula inteira e riam intensamente, principalmente do papel que Draco havia colado nas costas do professor onde se podia ler claramente: "Eu sou retardado, e fedido!", os alunos em peso gargalhavam, enquanto o professor declamava histórias e aventuras, da época de quando ainda estudava para lecionar.

- É mesmo impressionante que esse cara, com tipo, uns 200 anos de magistério ainda consiga ser tão tapado. Quer dizer... Esse papel tá ai a, tipo, meia hora? É, foi nessa hora que o Malfoy veio aqui o 'abraçar' por ser tão bom professor... - ria Sophia, tentando ser discreta atrás das cabeças dos alunos da frente.

- É... Ele podia gastar um pouco dessa inteligência toda que ele se gaba, pra comprar óculos melhores, não acha? - perguntou Gina, enquanto rabiscava desenhos no pergaminho, sem interesse nenhum na aula.

- Ou até a Georgina podia dar umas aulinhas de estilo pra ele não é, Georgie? - perguntou cutucando a garota na outra fileira.

- Eu NÃO me chamo Georgie, e eu NÃO sou sua amiga! - vociferou pela milésima vez, virando apenas durante alguns segundos para ela e depois voltando a fingir prestar atenção.

- Ih, a Georgie acordou de mal-humor...- Sophia reclamou, olhando entediada as cutículas.

-Eu desisto de vocês, ficam nesse papo, há quase cinco anos, vocês não se cansam?! - diz arqueando uma das sobrancelhas - Georgie, aceita logo esse apelido de uma vez! E bom o professor é um retardado, mas eu acho que o Malfoy devia usar esse cérebro dele, pra ajudar a salvar o mundo mágico e não colar papéis nas costas dos professores! - protestou, afundando mais na cadeira.

-Tanto faz Gina, o cara é um gato e ele não vai apoiar nossa causa, desiste!- Sophia, soltando um leve suspiro.

-Vocês duas são retardadas, só podem! - Georgie, fazendo careta, e logo olhando o professor - Cara, os alunos do sexto ano já saíram, o Malfoy colou esse papel há décadas e o otário ainda não viu?! Eu realmente não mereço...

-...E quem sabe se vocês parassem de falar durante as minhas aulas eu não seria obrigado a falar milhares de vezes as mesmas coisas...- o professor continuava o habitual discurso - Porque eu sempre digo... E vocês sempre dizem que eu não expliquei a matéria, e obtém NOM's deprimentes... Eu vou logo avisando, que na minha turma não aceito nada menos do que um 'Aceitável', afinal eu sou um excelente professor, e não tenho que dar aulas a trasgos como vocês...-falou apontando a varinha para o quadro negro, o fazendo se encher de textos complicadíssimos sobre Acromântulas, modo de matá-las e as principais colônias do mundo - Para a próxima aula, um metro de pergaminho sobre os boatos de Acromântulas em Hogwarts, e o porquê de eles serem absolutamente falsos. - concluiu, se sentando na escrivaninha e fazendo sinal para todos saírem.

- Oh! Liberdade! - Sophia riu, juntando as coisas, enfiando tudo rápido na mochila.

-Finalmente, não agüentava mais ouvir esse cara...- murmura aborrecida Lorelai, do outro lado da sala, tacando a mochila nas costas, saindo da sala.

-Não sei porque mais essa garota me cheira confusão...- diz Georgie, arrumando o material vendo Lorelai sair.

-Será que é porque ela é uma Malfoy? - Gina, pegando o material - Anda logo Sophi, senão não vai dar tempo de entregarmos os folhetos.

As três saiam da sala, quando um grupinho Sonserino passou.

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui, a Revolucionária Weasley...-diz Draco sorrindo maldoso, vendo os panfletos.

Gina o encarou, parando de entregar os panfletos.

-Ora, ora, se não é o Projeto de Comensal Malfoy - zombou, rindo dele e depois lhe dando as costas voltando a entregar os papéis para os alunos.

-Insuportável.. Um gato, mas insuportável...- comentou Sophia - Meu Deus, aonde ela vai desse jeito? - perguntou ao ver Georgie sair apressada, corredor abaixo.

-TPM... Essa dai vive assim..- riu

-Não terminei com você Weasley, pra que está entregando esses panfletos ridículos? Ninguém vai apoiar a sua causa, se isso for considerado uma causa - Draco, sorri de lado olhando Gina com ar superior - Vamos embora Alex. E Blaise... Tenho mais o que fazer, por falar nisso, cadê a Blair, hein? - diz dando um sorriso malicioso.

-Cala a boca Draco, para de querer comer a minha irmã, que saco! - diz revoltado.

-Eu quero é saber onde está a Lorelai... Isso sim... - comentou Alex, olhando um grupo mais afastado de sonserinas.

**N/A: **Fanfic das duas poias!!!! \o/ Ta, esquece, rs. Mas bem, e ai? Gostaram? Nãooo? Siiiim? Deixem reviews :P . Fanfic da Mya Letstrange e da Keka Potter. U.ú; Nós somos bobas e chatas, então deixem bastantes tomates por lá, ok?


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

Minutos depois a figura loura e alta de Lorelai apareceu na porta da sala, com uma cara entediada. No lado oposto do corredor viu o irmão e Alex encostados na parede.

- Cara, que tédio! - disse se segurando nos ombros de Alex, enrolando as pernas em sua cintura, o fazendo segurá-la no colo pelas coxas.

- Ei, olha o respeito... É a minha irmã, não vão se comer aqui do meu lado... - protestou Draco.

---

- Gina! Me dá dois minutos? - Sophia fez aquela carinnha de coitada de sempre, e a ruiva pode ver Blaise logo atrás.

- Mas, Sophi... - era impossivel lutar com aquela carinha - Claro, vai... Mas não demora...-disse entediada se encostando na parede, contando os panfletos restantes.

---

Draco se virou pra frente, e logo viu o colega de dormitório, Blaise Zabini, agarrado na namoradinha grifinória.

- Era só o que... - tentou falar, se virando para Alex e Lorelai, mas ambos já estavam ocupados sugando qualquer resquicio da boca do outro.

Draco se virou revoltado, olhando a cena patética de Blaise e Sophia.

- Isso é um absurdo, definitivamente, o Blaise é uma escória pro mundo bruxo, se misturando, a sangue-ruins, e traidores do próprio sangue isso me enoja...-diz com ar de repugnância.

- Cala a boca Draco, você fala demais! - diz Blair logo atrás dele - Tudo bem, meu irmão é patético e tal, mas ao invés de ficar aí resmungando, sei lá, faça alguma coisa de útil!

Draco olha Blair com uma das sombrancelhas erguidas.

- Aé? e o que você sugere Blair?

- Eu ia sugerir meu quarto, mais você sabe que a essa hora não dá, então eu deixo pra você sugerir, que tal deixar a Weasley com inveja de só ela não ter companhia por aqui? - diz olhando Draco maliciosa.

---

"... 68, 69, 70".Terminou de contar os panfletos a tempo de ouvir o que Blair falou.

- Zabini... Ninguém merece uma bruaca dessas. Coitada da Sophi...- resmungou, andando na direção da Torre Norte, entregando panfletos para todos que passavam.

- Bruaca?! - Blair a olhou, estática - Olha como fala, fedelhinha! - protestou se virando para Draco - Você vai deixar isso assim? - provocou.

- Eu? Claro que não... - riu, a encostando com força na parede, a beijando com vontade.

Gina olhou a cena e ficou um tempo sentindo as bochechas quentes, não sabia o porque, mas sempre que via Draco beijar Blair achava um circo de horrores.

Blair beijava Draco com vontade arranhando a nuca dele com força, brincando com sua língua, enquanto Draco, arranhava a coxa de Blair, a trazendo mais para perto.

- Exibidos...- murmurou Gina, se virando indo em direção novamente a Torre Norte.

---

Draco parou de beijar Blair, e a encarou.

- Melhorou? - dando um sorriso maroto.

- Muito, pode apostar...- diz mordendo o lábio inferior de Draco.

Draco riu, a soltando.

- Tá na hora. Vamo ai vocês... - disse metendo a mão entre Lorelai e Alex, separando os dois. Blair corou de leve ao ver a cara revoltada de Alex, e depois a amiga saindo irritada ao lado de Draco.

- Droga Draco você é a pessoa mais empata foda que eu conheço, merda... Vai procurar alguém pra comer! - diz Alex irritado

- Não esquenta Alex, a gente continua mais tarde...-diz Lorelai, lançando a Draco um olhar cortante.

- Calem a boca, vocês falam demais...- resmungou Draco nauseado.

Lorelai ficou calada, e irritada, olhando os dois garotos, enquanto Blair caminhava de cara amarrada ao seu lado.

---

Gina estava subindo a Torre Norte quando viu Hermione nos primeiros degraus, com cartazes e toda uma parafernalhava flutuando atrás de si.

- Mione... Você acha que vai dar certo? - perguntou, vendo Jack descer as escadas.

- O Jess tá lá embaixo juntando a galera... Vai logo vocês duas! - disse empurrando uma em cada direção, e indo junto com Hermione pra porta - A gente apóia você lá de baixo - piscou.

- Não esquece os argumentos treze e vinte cinco, Gina! - alertou Hermione antes de ser empurrada pra fora por Jack.

Gina encarou a escada antes de subir - É, tá na hora...- resmungou, subindo rápido os degraus.

---

Jess olhou Gina lá de baixo, e logo Georgie, que estava ao seu lado.

- Ela vai se dar mal... Odeia falar em público! - comentou Georgie, um pouco apreensiva.

- Ela vai se dar bem relaxa... - disse Jess, dando ombros olhando Gina.

- Err...Caros companheiros de Hogwarts, eu vim para pedir a atenção de vocês para um fato muito importante...- tentou, começando a discursar nervosa.

- Droga...Lá vem essa garota chata de novo...- diz um Corvinal, olhando Gina irritado.

Mesmo apreensiva, ela continuou.

- Para quem não sabe... Em Hogwarts os Elfos são tratados como escória...

- Junte-se ao FALE! Ajude a nossa causa! - Hermione bradava lá de baixo, com cartazes na mão, dificultando ainda mais Gina de falar.

-... Bom então, eles devem ser tratados como gente normal! Afinal, por que é que eles é precisam cozinhar e limpar o que nós sujamos?! São seres com sentimentos iguais aos nossos, e por isso eu digo: Eu não saio daqui de cima enquanto o diretor Dumbledore não libertar todos os elfos! - todos se viraram com expressões aterrorizadas, ninguém esperava essa reação, nem Gina mesmo esperava essa reação de si mesma.

- VIRGÍNIA MOLY WEASLEY! - Rony berrou de lá de baixo - Hermione, o que você fez com a minha irmã? - perguntou exasperado.

- Ela só está lutando pelo mundo mágico...- tentou enquanto empinava mais o cartaz

- É, relaxa cara... Coloca um broche desses... - Jack riu, entregando pra ele um broche com o símbolo do FALE.

- Até você, Jess? - Harry o olhou confuso

- O Jess sou eu...-Jess riu, do outro lado da multidão que se formava, enquanto distribuía folhetos.

- Libertem os Elfos, ou eu não vou descer Ronald, eles precisam ser ouvidos, se ninguém os escuta, eu faço eles escutarem! Viva os Elfos! - gritou Gina, fazendo a multidão gritar, não por causa dos Elfos e sim pela adrenalina.

-Tomara que a ruiva caia e morra...- comentou uma sonserina a outra.

- Quanto tempo será que ela fica lá em cima?! Aposto 5 horas! - diz um lufano.

- Eu aposto 10 minutos! - riu um corvinal.

- Eu não aposto nem 5 minutos pra essa idiota cair! - diz Alex abrindo caminho entre os alunos.

- O que tá acontecendo? - Lorelai perguntou, atrás de Alex, cortando a multidão.

- Só falta essa... Mais uma babaca subindo no telhado...- Draco resmungou

- Eu aposto em 10 minutos... - Eles ouviram Pansy urrar

- Eu aposto que ela quebra um braço e uma perna quando cair... - escutaram outro falar.

- Eu aposto que ela morre - Draco falou seco, chegando bem na frente da primeira fila.

- Vamos Lutar pelos direitos dos elfos!!!! - gritou Gina se empolgando e se desequilibrando.

- Gina! - gritou Rony assustado.

- Ela vai cair! - ouviu-se uma garota gritar.

- Merda! Alguém a tira de lá! - gritou Jess.

**N/A:** Hahahaha. Somos mááás. Será que a Gina vai cair? Vai morrer? O proximo capt será no céu? aoksoasokasa. Respondaaam! Apenas duas pessoas tem uma vaga idéia do que vai acontecer, e eu não falo o nome não, pra segurança delas :P

Comentem, okay? beijos.


End file.
